Peace on Earth
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: Follow all of our favorite characters through Ikebukuro as they celebrate Christmas in their own ways. Multiple pairings, some yaoi, and some spoilers.


**This is the second one-shot of my Christmas one-shots which focus respectively on Hetalia, Durarara, and South Park. This is the Durarara one and in all truth, this is the first time I've written a fanfiction for that series. I recently finished it and I loved the entire thing! So, I decided to write a Christmas themed one-shot focusing and all of the characters and how their Christmas was going. Piece of cake, right? WRONG. It was so hard to focus on multiple groups and not write an entire story on just one group. But I think it came out okay and I hope you all will like it. **

**Contains the following pairings: Mikado/Anri, Masaomi/Saki, Walker/Erika if you squint reeeally hard, one-sided Seiji/Mika, Shinra/Celty, and Shizaya. There are also spoilers for those who haven't finished the series yet, so be warned!**

**I hope you all have a merry Christmas! Enjoy!  
**

Peace on Earth

A Durarara Christmas fic

Usually, the city of Ikebukuro was a chaotic place. The city was famous for its color gangs and the strong man by the name of Heiwajima that could throw a vending machine like a ragdoll. You could ask anyone and they would say that there was never a day of peace.

Except for today.

Today was a special day and it only came once a year. It was Christmas, a day of peace and love and everyone in Ikebukuro was finding some way to enjoy it.

First, we shall stop by the small apartment belonging to Mikado Ryuugamine. It was his first Christmas in Ikebukuro, his new home, and in truth, he didn't really know how to celebrate. His family was far away and his apartment was so small that he couldn't really do anything with it. As the day dragged on and light began to turn to dark, the young man began to roll out his futon and prepare to go to bed when a knock sounded at his door.

Slightly surprised, Mikado got to his feet to answer it. It was probably Masaomi, his best friend, or maybe even Celty but what he found surprised him.

Anri Sonohara, the girl in his class that he had a crush on, stood on the other side. She wore a black jumper with matching boots and didn't appear to be cold, despite the snow piled around her feet.

"S-Sonohara-san!" Mikado gasped. "I-I… What are you…?"

"Konban wa, Ryuugamine-kun," Anri muttered, bowing in greeting. "I thought I should come by and see you… But only if you want me here, of course."

"I-I don't mind," Mikado smiled, holding the door open for her to come in. "Please, come in."

Anri nodded in thanks and took off her boots, placing them next to Mikado's shoes. They both sat down on the floor, not meeting each other's eyes as they sat in silence.

_This isn't going the way I thought it would… _Mikado thought to himself. _What would Kida-kun say…?_

The raven-haired teen quickly thought about his flirty friend and what advice Masaomi would give him in this situation. In a matter of seconds, the blonde boy was clearly visualized in Mikado's mind, his smile bright and his gaze flirty.

_"It's simple, Mikado!" _dream-Masaomi declared, hugging himself. _"Take her in your arms and whisper romantic nothings into her ear! She'll fall for you in seconds!"_

Mikado shook his head. No. That would not do at all! As dream-Masaomi wailed about his wondrous plans being ground into the dirt, Anri cleared her throat.

"So… uh… Merry Christmas…" she whispered, trying hard to look at Mikado.

"Oh! Um… You too…" Mikado said, running a hand through his hair.

They sat in silence again until Mikado chose to speak up once again.

"So… Uh… Sonohara-san, why did you come here anyways?" he asked and then realized that he might have come off as a bit rude. "I-It's not like I don't want you here! I'm perfectly fine with having you here! I just…"

"It's okay," Anri smiled softly. "I know what you mean." She looked down at the floor as she continued. "I… I've spent most Christmases alone ever since my parents died. Since you are the closest thing I have to a friend I thought I might as well…"

She was interrupted by someone banging on the door and a loud, flamboyant voice reached their ears.

"Oh Mikado~!" the voice cried out. "I know you're in there! And is that a girl I hear? Oh, Mikado, you've grown so fast!"

"Kida-kun…" Mikado sighed, slowly getting to his feet. He should have suspected that Masaomi would arrive. It was just meant to happen.

He opened the door and a flash of blonde hair was upon him, knocking him to the ground.

"Mikado! Man, it has been so long!" Masaomi smiled from atop his childhood friend. He looked over, spotting Anri sitting on the floor with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh! Anri-chan is here? Oh, Mikado! My sweet little Mikado has decided to become a man!" He stood, striking a dramatic pose. "Oh, how fast they grow!"

"Now, Masaomi-kun," a soft voice said from the doorway. "Don't tease your friend too much. We just got back."

Mikado looked up to see Saki Mikajima enter the apartment, closing the door gently behind her. Saki was Masaomi's girlfriend who had been in the hospital after a fight between the Yellow Scarves and the Blue Squares left her legs broken. She and Masaomi had taken a vacation together after she was ready to leave and Mikado hadn't seen his friend in so long. He was happy to see the two of them, well and happy together. It truly warmed one's heart.

"Kida-kun, how was your trip?" Mikado asked, picking himself off the floor.

"Fantastic," Masaomi smiled, sliding his shoes off. "We even went to Kyoto! It was wonderful." He kissed Saki on the cheek as she took off her shoes as well. "How's life been since we left? Has Izaya left you alone?"

"Not much has happened," Mikado shrugged.

"For the best, I guess," Masaomi sighed, lying down on the floor. "So how have you two been?" He winked, causing Mikado's face to flush. "Any romance blossoming between you two at all?" No response. "No? What a shame, what a shame…"

"Kida-kun…"

"But anyways, we came here to spend Christmas with you," Masaomi smiled, sitting up. "What better way to spend a wonderful holiday than with wonderful friends?"

Mikado smiled at his friend. "Thank you for coming even though you didn't really need to…"

"Trust me, we needed to," Masaomi smiled as Saki sat down next to him. "Man, it's freezing in here. Don't you have anything in the way of heat?"

"Only my space-heater," Mikado responded, getting up and heading towards a small closet. "But it's broken at the moment. The closest thing I have is a kotatsu table." He pulled the table out and set it in the middle of the floor. "We could all gather under this for the night."

"It'll do," Masaomi said and crawled under the blankets, curling up in them and making a cocoon. Saki shook her head but smiled and joined him, curling up close to him.

Mikado slipped his legs under the table and pulled the blankets over his lap. He looked over at Anri, who was still sitting quietly by herself. Normally in this sort of situation, he never knew what to do. Sure, he loved her but that didn't stop him from being shy. Besides, he didn't know if she felt the same way and there was the whole Saika thing and…

He shook his head, ridding his brain of such thoughts. No, he had to belt up for once and be a man! He had to show how much he cared for her and it could only start with something small.

"Sonohara-san, aren't you cold?" he asked and she looked up at him, her gaze blank. "You can come sit under the kotatsu if you want."

Anri blinked at him and then nodded, coming over to sit next to Mikado under the heating table. "Thank you…"

Mikado nodded, acknowledging her thanks. Another silence fell over the small apartment as snow silently covered the ground outside. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Mikado looked up to see Masaomi, now in a sitting position, wink at him and put his arm around Saki, hinting that the other boy do the same.

Rather awkwardly, Mikado put his arm out and wrapped it around Anri's shoulders. He held his breath for a second, wondering how the girl would react, and was surprised when she curled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt his face flush but he smiled nevertheless, resting his cheek on top of her head.

Across the table, Masaomi chuckled to himself. _It's about time…_

…

Meanwhile not too far from Mikado's small apartment, four other people were enjoying their Christmas as well…

If you define 'enjoying' as stuck in the snow for the night.

Kyohei Kadota stood outside, watching as Saburo Togusa desperately tried to start their small van. The vehicle had gotten stuck in the snow and the other three of the group exited in order to push the vehicle out. However, Saburo insisted that he could easily get the van out but only succeeded in the ice holding tighter to the wheels.

"Are you sure you don't want us to push?" Kyohei shouted to the other man.

"No, no!" Saburo protested. "I can handle it! I'll have it out in no time!"

He stepped on the gas again and the tires spun in place, never moving an inch.

"Togusa-san, we don't mind pushing!" Erika said, shivering from the cold.

"Indeed!" Walker agreed from beside her, shaking as well. "As long as it gets us back inside a warm vehicle, I would be happy to push!"

"Fine…" Saburo sighed and the two otakus cheered. "But if you scratch my baby, I will have full right to tear you two to pieces!"

"Yes sir!" the two saluted and rushed to the back of the van, ready to push with all their might.

"Isn't this exciting, Yumacchi?" Erika gushed. "I feel like a good Samaritan, just passing by and helping someone I barely know."

"Like in the dramas," Walker smiled. "Where the boy passes by and helps the girl who he later falls madly in love with…!"

"And in a twisted turn of events, her sister falls in love with him as well!" Erika continued. "And…!"

"Shut up," Kyohei grumbled as he approached the van. "Stop talking about meaningless things and push."

"Sorry, Dotachin~" Erika smiled as she and Walker turned their attention back to the van.

"I'm starting her up," Saburo called from the front seat. "On three! One… two… three!"

The van hummed to life and the three outside pushed with all of their might to free the vehicle from its icy prison. Slowly but surely, the tires began to move forward and the van found freedom from the snow. As the van pulled forward, Erika slipped and fell face first into the cold ice and slush.

"Ah! Karisawa-kun!" Walker gasped and bent over to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…" Erika stuttered, shaking from the sudden cold. "I'm such a clutz… Just like Tohru-chan…"

"Let's get you inside the van," Kyohei sighed. "We have a blanket in there."

The three rushed back inside the van, seeking warmth from the cold. At first, Saburo rejected the idea of a wet Erika sitting on his seats but after the otakus pulled the "But Togusa-san, it's Christmas!" excuse, he had to accept.

As they drove back home, Kyohei noted that Erika and Walker were both asleep in the backseat, Erika's head leaning against Walker's shoulder and a manga novel in Walker's hands. He shook his head but smiled, silently wishing the entire group a merry Christmas.

…

Namie Yagiri sat alone in Izaya's office, watching the clock tick. She didn't really know why in the world she was still working for the scumbag… well, then again, she it was the only job she could get as of now and she had nowhere else to turn.

Namie sighed and looked down at a file of paperwork. Working for Izaya reminded her of why she never wanted to be a secretary in the first place. True, the little piece of slime had given her the day off because of the holidays (and also because he was probably planning something, but that was beside the point) but what would she be able to do with it? She had no one to go home to especially since her younger brother was somewhere in Ikebukuro with that… _girl_.

_Oh Seiji… _she thought to herself. _I wish you were here with me so we could enjoy this holiday like we used to…_

Namie looked over at a blank piece of paper on her desk and moved it so that it was in front of her. She grabbed a pen and began to write on the paper.

_Dear Seiji, _she began. _How long has it been since I last saw you? All that I know is that it has been a while. I miss you, dear brother, and I wish I could spend this day with you. Merry Christmas, Seiji. I hope to see you soon. _

She placed the pen aside and folded the letter into a paper crane, placing the origami into her bag. That was her Christmas wish and it would stay with her until her wish came true.

…

Speaking of the younger Yagiri sibling, Seiji was walking through Ikebukuro with Mika holding tight to his arm. They walked past the park where a great tree was erected, decorated with shining tinsel and lovely ornaments.

"Look, Seiji!" Mika gasped, pointing to the lovely tree. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," Seiji smiled warmly, looking down at the girl that wore the face of his love. "Almost as beautiful as you."

"Oh Seiji-san!" Mika gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. "How romantic!"

Seiji sighed. He shouldn't have said such a thing. But it was truth; Mika did look beautiful. But he was truly in love with the person she looked like rather than her. However, he couldn't help but be happy when she looked at him with such tenderness and love.

"Come," Seiji said, taking her hand and leading her off. "I'll take you out for Christmas dinner."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mika sighed, clinging to his arm again. "Merry Christmas, Seiji-san!"

"Merry Christmas," the young man responded and the young couple strolled down the street, caught in eternal bliss.

…

Somewhere else in the city, in a very well-kept and lovely apartment, another couple was spending their Christmas with each other. However, this couple was slightly different from the others, considering one of them was a headless dullahan. But needless to say, that didn't stop Shinra Kishitani from loving her. In fact, he thought she was rather cute when she was confused on a certain human tradition.

This time, said tradition was Christmas.

'So, tell me again…' Celty typed into her PDA. 'What is the purpose behind giving gifts during Christmas time?'

"It shows how much you care about a person," Shinra explained. "Parents buy their children toys to make them happy and lovers will get each other gifts to show their affection towards each other. Other people might say that the purpose is to commercialize Christmas as much as possible but don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about."

'I see…' Celty responded. 'And these gifts are opened Christmas Day, right?'

"Exactly!" Shinra nodded. "I'm so glad that you're understanding this so well!"

'Ah,' Celty typed. 'So then why did you get me something to open now?'

Shinra tugged at his collar, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. "Um… It's just a tradition in my family! We open one present early and I wanted to see how much you liked this one so I gave it to you to open!" He sighed in relief. That was a close one.

'I see,' Celty said, showing her PDA to Shinra before fingering the small box that Shinra had placed in her hand. 'Should I open it?'

"Go ahead," Shinra urged, trying to keep himself from exploding. He wasn't sure how she would react to his gift and agitation would surely get the best of him if nothing happened soon.

He held his breath as Celty opened the small golden box, revealing another box of blue velvet. She opened it slowly and her body tensed up in surprise. If she had a face, she would have blushed. Inside of the box sat a small diamond ring, glittering and sparkling in the light of the apartment.

Celty lowered the box to look at Shinra, finding him on one knee in front of her. He took one of her hands and stroked her skin tenderly with his thumb, smiling up at her gently.

"I don't know what has kept me from asking this but…" he started, clearing his throat and then smiling at her. "Celty, will you marry me?"

The dullahan stood still for a while, making the young man nervous, and then embraced Shinra, knocking him onto the ground. The young doctor grunted as his back hit the ground but he smiled regardless.

Celty's hand went to her PDA and she typed in a new message.

'Shinra, what do I have to get you for Christmas?'

Shinra smiled softly, touching Celty's hand gently. "A 'yes' is the only thing on my Christmas list."

Celty embraced him again and Shinra held her close, smiling to himself. That was definitely a yes.

"Merry Christmas, Celty," he whispered. "Aishiteru."

…

Back on the streets of Ikebukuro, a certain man was making his way through the snow. Everyone in the city knew of this man and usually steered clear of him. Once coming to the city, one was told to avoid the blonde man in a bartender uniform… and for good reason. Shizuo Heiwajima was known for throwing vending machines and uprooting traffic signs when he was angry so most people stayed away from him out of fear that they would anger him.

But today, Shizuo was peaceful and wished to stay that way throughout the day. After all, it was Christmas. He trudged through the snow, looking unfazed by the cold substance, and stopped in front of the Russian Sushi restaurant. Simon stood out front, in his usual sushi chef garb, and was trying to hand out flyers to anyone passing by.

"Ah, Shizuo!" the large Russian man greeted. "So nice to see you! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Simon," Shizuo grunted, taking his cigarette out of his mouth.

"Have you come to eat at the restaurant?" Simon asked. "The sushi is good today!"

"No, not today, Simon," Shizuo sighed, placing his cancer stick back in his mouth. "I'm just passing through."

"Hopefully not to find Izaya-san," Simon sighed, shaking his head. "Please, no fighting today, Shizuo. Fighting is bad. And it is Christmas! You shouldn't fight on Christmas."

"Don't worry, Simon," Shizuo chuckled as he disposed of his cigarette. "I won't be fighting anyone today. I've already promised myself that I won't."

"Good, good," Simon nodded with a grin. "Have a merry Christmas, Shizuo."

"You too, Simon," Shizuo smiled softly. "And get inside before you freeze to death."

Simon nodded happily and retreated into the warmth of the sushi restaurant. Shizuo kept walking along, looking at the scenery. Just about everything was covered in a blanket in white, making everything look so peaceful. For once, Shizuo felt like he could live up to his name.

As he walked through the park, admiring the tree set up there, a snowball whizzed through the air and collided with the back of his head.

All peace dissipated.

Shizuo whipped around to face the snowball-thrower, a growl rumbling in his throat. Standing behind him was the infamous and sadistic informant, Izaya Orihara, trying to look completely innocent. Shizuo's eyes narrowed into a glare; peace be damned. He had a flea to murder.

"The hell are you doing back in Ikebukuro, flea?" he snapped. "I thought I told you to never come back here ever again."

"And yet I never listen," Izaya sighed. "I was bored, Shizu-chan, and I have no one to spend this wonderful holiday with. So I decided that I would come here and seek your wonderful company."

What a load of bull. "You have three seconds to leave before I impale you with a stop sign," Shizuo growled, glaring daggers at the raven-haired informant.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, I'm injured," Izaya said, striking a dramatic pose and feigning injury. "I have no one else to spend such a wonderful holiday with and you won't accept my company. I guess I'll just have to go on… alone…"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. The bastard was trying to guilt-trip him. Nice try, flea, but no cigar. "Okay," he snorted, turning around and walking away from the informant. "You can do that."

Izaya glared at his back as he walked away and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked down at the snow and a wicked grin crawled onto his face. Bending down, he packed the white powder into a little ball of ice and, for the second time that day, hurled it at Shizuo's head.

The informant snickered, his red eyes twinkling as the snowball hit Shizuo smack-dab in the middle of his head. Ten points! The former bartender froze and slowly turned around, a menacing glare on his face. If looks could kill, Izaya would have been torn to pieces just by the other man's hazel eyes.

"I-za-ya…" the blonde man growled as his face turned into a mask of pure fury. "KUUUUUUNNN!"

Laughing impishly, Izaya took off running with Shizuo not too far behind. He could never tire of this game that he played with his favorite toy, Shizuo Heiwajima. He loved their game almost as much as he loved the human race… and that was saying something.

As he enjoyed running from away from his favorite playmate, Izaya slipped on a patch of ice and fell flat on his back. The fall knocked the wind out of him for a second and while he was regained his breath, a certain blonde bodyguard stalked up and looked over him menacingly.

"I-za-ya-kuuun…" Shizuo snickered, a stop sign now in hand.

"H-hi, Shizu-chan…" Izaya smiled up from the ground, knowing that he didn't really have the upper hand at the moment.

"I'm going to kill you, flea," the blonde snickered, his eyes lusting for blood. "And I'm going to enjoy every single second of it."

Shizuo lifted the sign high above his head and swung it down with great force, waiting for the satisfying crunch that would come after impact with the louse's face.

"Wait!" Izaya shrieked suddenly, closing his eyes in reflex.

The sign stopped within inches of his face and the informant sighed in relief.

"What is it now?" Shizuo snorted, moving the sign away and rolling his eyes.

"You can't kill me today. It's Christmas," Izaya said as if it was common knowledge.

"And?"

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Oh, Shizu-chan… Must I say it slower for you? It's _Christmas_. You know, peace on earth and goodwill toward men?"

"_And?_"

"Oh, Shizu-chan…" Izaya sighed, shaking his head in mock-dismay. "What is so difficult about understanding what I'm saying to you? Do you truly have a protozoan brain?"

The blonde glared at him. "That doesn't mean I can't give you a sound ass-whooping today."

"Now, now, now, Shizu-chan…" Izaya chided. "If you're not good, Santa Claus is going to get you coal this year."

"Shut up!" the blonde roared and brought the sign down.

Izaya, of course, rolled away at the very last second and got to his feet, making his way behind the blonde beast.

"My, my… How destructive, Shizu-chan…" Izaya sighed, shaking his head at the hole Shizuo had made in the ground. "But do not underestimate me… I have a secret weapon!"

Shizuo whipped around to face the other man, his lips curled into a snarl. He was about to swing the stop sign at Izaya until he noticed how close their faces were. Izaya's arm was lifted high above their heads and Shizuo looked up, seeing that the flea was holding a green leafed plant adorned with white berries…

Mistletoe?

Shizuo looked back at Izaya, whose lips were puckered up for a kiss.

"Kisu, Shizu-chan~" the informant chuckled.

"Not a chance," Shizuo spat, backing away from the raven-haired menace.

"But Shizu-chan!" Izaya protested. "It's the rules! You have to kiss someone if there's mistletoe hanging above your head!"

"No."

"Come on, Shizu-chan…" Izaya said with a pout. "Just one little kiss?"

"Not for all the money in the world."

"…Are you sure about that?"

"Fuck off, flea," Shizuo sighed, turning to leave. "I'm not wasting my Christmas with you."

"Wait! Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo sighed and turned back to face Izaya regardless. "What is it _now_, fl-?"

He was suddenly cut off by lips touching his. Izaya had rushed up to him and kissed him forcefully, his arms wrapped tightly around Shizuo's neck.

The blonde's first thought was to strangle the damn flea for pulling such a dirty trick. His second was, _This… actually doesn't feel that bad… _

So Shizuo and Izaya stood in the middle of the park together, kissing each other under Izaya's sprig of mistletoe. Izaya smiled to himself as Shizuo pulled him closer. He had just received his Christmas present for the year and nothing else would have made him happier.

And so, that is the story of the one peaceful day in Ikebukuro, when Christmas brought everyone together as they set aside their differences.

So I part with you reader with a few last words…

A merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

The End


End file.
